ikatan
by pindanglicious
Summary: ada enam hal yang mengikat hubungan antara dia dan dirinya. [spain . belgium] trade fic with crystallized cherry.


**ikatan**

**disclaimer  
>hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu<br>fanfiction & fanart © pindanglicious**

**saya ****tidak**** mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini.**

**warning: human names au / kumpulan drabble / random / fluff?  
><strong>

**sum: **_ada enam hal yang mengikat hubungan antara dia dan dirinya._

* * *

><p>—<strong>c<strong>oklat**.**

Antonio memicingkan mata beriris hijaunya tatkala Bella memberinya sekeping coklat.

Sekali lagi, _sekeping coklat_; yang ukurannya tidak melebihi besar uang koin. Dan oh, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dipertontonkan benda kecil berwarna gelap itu. Bukan itu yang membuatnya bergeming di hadapan si gadis berkebangsaan Belgium tersebut.

Tanpa merapal sepatah kata apa pun, alis kiri pria itu terangkat.

"Kamu tahu kalau coklat Belgium itu punya rasa terbaik di dunia," Bella menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, untuk kemudian mengembangkan seulas senyuman manis. "Ambillah, Antonio. Rugi kalau kamu singgah ke Belgium tanpa mencicipi kelezatan coklat kami," lanjutnya diselingi tawa renyah.

Sang adam berdarah Spanyol membalas kuluman senyum wanita berparas ayu. Tangannya terjulur dengan gestur agak ragu, mengambil makanan manis berwujud uang receh tersebut.

Kini giliran Bella yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran akan gurat keraguan si pribumi negeri matador. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Atau ukurannya terlalu kecil kah?" tanyanya kaku. Dengan cepat Antonio menggelengkan kepalanya; ia mengepalkan tangannya, menggenggam _hadiah kecil_nya dengan erat.

"Bukan itu, Bella," ungkap Antonio seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Dengan sekali hela napas, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tergantung; "Bukannya aku tidak suka. Aku cuma takjub, bentuknya benar-benar seperti bonggol—lebih tepatnya, uang receh. Lucu sekali," ia kemudian tertawa jenaka.

"Kita sudah kenal lama, Antonio …"

"Aku tahu,"

Detik berikutnya, lelaki berkulit _tan _itu memotek sekeping coklat yang diberikan si dara berambut pirang. Ia menyodorkan setengah bagian coklatnya di depan bibir ranum Bella—dengan mulutnya sendiri. Sang pemilik tersentak pelan dengan rona merah tipis di kedua belah pipinya.

Antonio terkikik melihat reaksi Bella.

"Rasanya semakin enak kalau dinikmati bersama, 'kan?" godanya jahil. Bella tak menjawab; gadis itu terdiam menguyah coklatnya dengan wajah memanas.

.

_Kebahagiaan sekecil apa pun bisa menjadi besar kalau dinikmati bersama._

* * *

><p>—<strong>m<strong>impi**.**

Bella punya mimpi.

Ia ingin pergi ke negeri kincir angin untuk bersua kembali dengan kakak laki-lakinya—Mogens—yang sudah lama berpisah. Atau berkunjung ke Luxembourg untuk sekadar menjenguk adik laki-lakinya. Hampir satu windu lamanya ia tak lagi melihat langsung sosok abang serta adiknya. Dan ia ingin, sekali lagi mengenggam tangan mereka yang hangat dan besar; mereka adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dimilikinya sampai sekarang.

Antonio juga punya mimpi.

Satu mimpi sederhana yang sangat ingin ia wujudkan kelak.

"Matador?!" Bella cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan lelaki darah Spanyol di hadapannya. Menjemput petang di kota Liege, ia menemani Antonio dengan sepiring _waffle_.

Antonio menggeleng pelan seraya memainkan garpu _waffle-_nya.

"Itu impian konyol saat aku masih bocah," ujarnya lugas. Bella mengernyitkan dahi ke arah lelaki berambut coklat itu. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, jadi matador itu mengerikan. Ah, aku punya relasi yang buruk dengan banteng," lanjut Antonio diiringi senyuman kecut.

"Hmm,"

Si perempuan Belgium mengangguk mengerti. Sekali lagi ia menyuap _waffle _sirup _blueberry_-nya. "Lalu? Apa impianmu yang sekarang?" tanyanya antusias.

Antonio mengulum seringai. "Kau sudah mengajakku _kencan _di kota Liege dan berkeliling negerimu yang indah ini," katanya dengan intonasi memancing. Bella menggembungkan pipinya yang kemerahan.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kencan!" sanggahnya malu. Antonio cuma memegangi perut; menahan gelak tawa yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Detik berikutnya laki-laki tersebut merubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan air muka serius. Tangan kanannya bergerak menggenggam jemari lentik dan mungil milik Bella.

"Aku juga ingin kamu singgah ke negeriku. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke alun-alun Puerta del Sol musim semi nanti."

.

_Mimpinya sangat sederhana._

* * *

><p>—<strong>k<strong>awan**.**

Kalau teman-temannya bertanya soal relasi antara dirinya dan Antonio terjalin seperti apa dan sebagai apa, Bella akan menjawab dengan kata kawan. Ah, atau mungkin lebih dari sekadar kawan? Mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain selama dua tahun enam bulan.

Yang Bella tahu, Antonio datang ke negeri ini dan sudah tinggal di sini selama tiga tahun dua bulan. Dia datang dari Spanyol, bukan pribumi di negeri surganya coklat ini.

1155 hari itu ia habiskan untuk menimba ilmu di Universitas Liege. Universitas yang sama dengannya sekarang.

Ah, cuma itu yang ia ketahui tentang si Pangeran Negeri Matador. Tak lebih. Apa masih pantas dibilang kawan baik? Atau hanya sebatas _rekan satu fakultas_?

_Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya_.

"Jadi, buatmu aku ini siapa?"

Antonio bertanya seraya menghempas bokongnya di bangku taman, menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke tubuh mungil kawan gadisnya.

Bella mengerutkan keningnya. Mogens—kakak lelakinya—pernah bilang kalau pertanyaan itu terlalu sensitif untuk menjadi tajuk obrolan di kala pagi menjelang siang datang. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ia bertanya balik; penasaran.

Putra kaum adam itu mendesah panjang. "Ah, maaf. Kita sudah kenal cukup lama dan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jadi … hubungan kita itu apa? Menurutmu, aku ini siapa?" urainya.

Sang dara memasang pose berpikir, menopang dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk seraya memanyunkan bibir. "Uum … kawan?" putusnya agak ragu. Tapi sejenak berikutnya ia menggeleng, meralat kalimatnya barusan. "Ah, maksudku … sahabat. Kita sudah sangat dekat, Antonio. Aku tak menyangka bisa menjalin tali silaturahmi denganmu yang notabene orang luar negeri,"

Antonio tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, ada seberkas rasa kecewa yang tertoreh di hatinya jua.

.

_Kuharap kau menganggapku lebih dari itu._

* * *

><p>—<strong>g<strong>elap**.**

Kalau di samping Antonio, Bella akan mengumbar senyumnya yang paling lebar.

Baginya ada kebahagiaan tersendiri yang meletup di benaknya ketika lelaki itu berada di dekatnya, mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, ke perpustakaan bersama, bercanda gurau bersama, makan bersama. Ia tak akan melupakan momen-momen kebersamaan itu sampai akhir hayat—bahkan sampai kelak dipanggil ke akhirat.

Hatinya akan terasa hangat, bersama-sama menghabiskan waktu bersama sang sahabat.

"Aku punya kakak dan adik laki-laki, tapi kau juga sudah aku anggap saudaraku sendiri," ujar si gadis beriris zambrud. Sambil menutup buku berjilid tebal yang selesai dibacanya, ia kembali menukar pandang dengan Antonio yang sama-sama usai membuka jendela ilmu.

Sudut bibir pemuda tampan itu tertarik ke atas.

"Aku juga," jawabnya singkat. Pandangan netra hijaunya kemudian beralih pada langit-langit ruangan, menyorot kosong tanpa cahaya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Bella …" ia memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan kalimat menggantung.

Alih-alih penasaran, Bella meresponsnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alis.

Antonio tak kunjung melanjutkan inti pembicaraannya sedangkan atmosfer di sekeliling mereka menjadi semakin kaku. Ia menegak saliva ragu; butuh waktu baginya untuk mengutarakan _sesuatu _yang dianggapnya cukup penting.

Ia berkali-kali menarik napas panjang untuk mendinginkan otaknya.

Bella berkedip, sekali lagi, terlalu penasaran karena pemuda kelahiran Madrid tersebut belum juga menyinggung inti perbincangan.

"Ada ap—"

"Aku akan pulang ke Madrid."

Satu kalimat itu meluncur bebas dari bibir tipis pemuda di hadapannya. Bola mata Bella terbelalak; iris hijau mereka yang senada bertemu pandang. Antonio menelan ludahnya gugup.

"M-maaf?"

Gadis pirang itu bertanya memastikan. Kalimat itu begitu cepat meluncur melewati telinganya.

"A-aku akan pulang ke Madrid," ujar Antonio untuk kedua kalinya.

'_Hah? Kuliahmu bagaimana, bodoh?' _

Batinnya menjerit heran sekaligus tak terima. Kening hawa itu mengkerut, namun kemudian ia membalikkan badannya, memunggungi lelaki yang dianggapnya saudara tersebut.

"Bella, dengarkan aku—Bella," lelaki itu menyahutnya berkali-kali, namun ia seolah tak mendengarnya. Kakinya melangkah tanpa komando dari otaknya untuk segera menjauhi sang kawan yang telah dikenalnya lebih dari dua tahun tersebut.

Seketika dunianya menggelap; ia tak merasakan apa pun kecuali udara dingin yang menyambuk kulit putihnya. Lidahnya kelu, ia ingin berteriak dan melempar sejuta pertanyaan pada lelaki Spanyol itu.

.

_Kukira kita akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama._

* * *

><p>—<strong>k<strong>elabu**.**

Langit siang ini bergemuruh dengan arak mega hitamnya yang menggumpal. Di selang sambaran-sambaran kecil halilintar, angin-angin berembus kencang menerbangkan serpihan harapan.

_Serpihan harapan yang diterbangkan_.

Antonio mematung di bawah atap rumah tua yang tengah disinggahinya. Kepalanya mendongak, menerawang langit abu-abu dengan tatapan mata hijaunya yang kosong bagai laut mati. Ia membiarkan rintik air hujan yang payau itu membasahi seutuh wajah rupawannya; tak melawan saat angin menyepuh kedua pipinya seakan mengejek dan mengolok-oloknya.

"Heh …"

Lelaki itu mendengus pendek sambil menarik segaris senyuman pahit. Ia menyingkap jubah merah yang dikenakannya dan mengaitkannya pada sebatang paku yang menancap di tiang kayu bangunan rapuh itu.

Semua samar.

Netranya hanya bisa menangkap siluet ilalang yang melambai-lambai tersepuh angin. Kabut kelabu membuat pandangannya memburam dalam sekejap waktu. Setiap kali ia melirik ke seluruh direksi; yang ia dapati hanya berkas abu-abu, siluet kehitaman buyar yang disamarkan suhu.

_Lihat, semuanya kelabu. Monokrom._

"Seperti hubungan kita, Bella …"

Antonio berbisik di dalam amukan hujan yang kian menderas.

'_Apa maumu sekarang? Kenapa kau menjauh dariku?'_

.

_Aku tak suka hubungan yang samar, Bella._

* * *

><p>—<strong>t<strong>erikat**.**

Bella akan selalu tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan bumbu sarkasme, setiap kali Antonio memamerkan jubah merahnya. _Padahal tidak ada yang lucu_, begitu kesan Antonio tanpa menanggapi gelak tawa kawan berlainan bangsanya itu. Nyatanya bagi si gadis Belgia, segagah apa pun jubah itu berkibar diembus angin, Antonio tetaplah Antonio; konyol.

Namun satu waktu tawa itu meredup; sang putra kebangsaan Spanyol merasa ada rongga di dalam hatinya yang lama tak terisi. Rasanya kosong dan hampa. Hari-harinya tak lagi diwarnai dengan palet-palet keceriaan itu.

_Untuk kali ini izinkan aku menggapainya._

"Aku akan pulang ke Madrid."

Itu kalimat terakhir yang terlantun dari bibirnya dua pekan lalu. Bukan tumpahan air mata dan dekap perpisahan yang didapatnya dari Bella, melainkan tatapan mata terbelalak yang kosong tak bermakna.

Jantungnya dalam sekejap membiru.

—dan seketika hari-harinya menjadi samar dilumat kelabu.

Antonio tak mengerti mengapa _sahabat_nya menunjukkan reaksi sedemikian rupa; mematung dengan mata membulat kosong, lalu pergi melenggang meninggalkannya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata. Lelaki itu menertawakan dirinya yang menyedihkan bersama udara. Dia tak mengerti, sungguh.

Di antara ramainya pengunjung bandara, ia merasa bagaikan anak sebatang kara. Hiruk pikuk orang-orang di sana tak ia acuhkan. Antonio terlalu sibuk dengan kelumit pikiran-pikiran konyolnya selama dirinya _menumpang hidup _di Belgia. Jubah merahnya seolah ikut menertawakan; ia menarikan selebrasi kemenangan bersama hilir angin yang berdatangan.

"Kupikir kita … teman?" getirnya seraya mengepalkan tangan. Kelopak matanya terpejam menutup sepasang iris hijau terang indah.

Waktunya di negeri ini akan habis dalam waktu singkat—tiga puluh menit.

"Kupikir juga begitu,"

Satu suara. Satu kalimat. Tiga kata.

Antonio tersentak dan kelopak matanya kembali terbuka. Tubuh tegap itu menoleh ke belakang, mencari sumber suara familiar yang mendengung di telinganya.

"Bella?" tanyanya memastikan. Ia mencubit pipinya berkali-kali, dan tawa yang dirindukannya kembali melantun hangat. "Astaga, dua minggu ini kau menghilang, kupikir kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak! Ah, kau tetap konyol!"

Warga negara asli Spanyol itu menghela napas lega. Ini bukan mimpi. Bella-_nya _benar-benar ada di sini, berdiri di hadapannya di tengah keramaian. Puji Tuhan yang maha mendengar segala doa hamba-Nya.

"Jadi, Bella—"

"Maafkan aku, Antonio. Err … dua pekan yang lalu," gadis berambut pirang ikal itu menggaruk pipinya canggung. "A-aku hanya sedikit _shock _saat kau mengatakan akan pulang ke Madrid. Itu terlalu mendadak … buatku. Habisnya dua tahun ini kita 'kan selalu bersama," tuturnya pelan.

Antonio mengerjap.

"Ya Tuhan, aku kira kau membenciku setelah aku mengatakan itu,"

"Uh … membencimu adalah hal tersulit di dunia ini,"

Mereka kembali terbahak.

"Tapi aku masih harus melanjutkan kuliah di sini. Jadi, aku pasti akan kembali, Bella. Aku hanya minta cuti untuk mengurus _masalah kecil_ di kampung halamanku," sela pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang lebih cerah. Sang pribumi Belgia tercengang mendengar tutur kalimatnya.

"Astaga, kau tidak bilang dari awal! Jantungku nyaris copot, tahu! Kau membuatku bertanya-tanya soal kuliahmu!" Bella memekik sambil memukul pelan bahu sahabatnya. Antonio terkikik geli.

'_Aku jauh lebih tenang sekarang,' _batin laki-laki berambut coklat gelap tersebut di sela gurau dan canda tawanya bersama si gadis pirang.

"Ah, pesawatku akan datang lima belas menit lagi," ujarnya menginterupsi kegiatan melepas rindu. Bella menatapnya sendu, dan detik berikutnya tubuh mungil itu menghambur, mendekap tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar. Antonio tergelak kaget.

Sekali lagi jubah merahnya terbang dikibar angin, membelai pipi putih si manis keturunan negeri Belgium. "Umf! Kau masih pakai jubah ini—" protesnya seraya melepas pelukan perpisahan sang sobat. Dan Antonio tak pernah menanggapinya dengan serius kecuali senyuman kaku.

Kali ini Bella menemukan satu kejanggalan yang ada pada kain merah tersebut.

"Hei, benang merahnya tertarik!" paparnya sambil menunjuk helaian benang merah yang tertarik lepas dari jalinannya.

Antonio mengedipkan matanya bingung, namun ia meraihnya, dan memutuskan helai panjangnya. "Mungkin tertarik waktu aku mengaitkannya di paku tiang rumah tua kemarin," ujarnya pelan.

"Ah!" —ada sekelebat ide yang terlintas di benaknya, Antonio segera meraih tangan kecil Bella, membuat sang pemilik menatapnya kebingungan.

"Bella, benang merah ini seolah menyuruhku untuk menjalin ikatan yang lebih erat bersamamu," lanjutnya sembari menarik senyuman lebar dan mata berbinar.

Sepasang mata yang senada dengannya terbelalak lebar. Rona merah pipinya tak bisa disamarkan, dan Antonio dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Jari kelingking mereka terikat dan dijalin oleh benang merah yang baru Antonio lepaskan tadi.

"A-Antonio—kautahu ini … a-ah, idemu gila," gagap Bella tersipu malu, tetapi ia tak kuasa menahan senyuman senangnya kali ini. Bukan senyuman mengejek atau sarkasme. "Aku juga ingin terus bersamamu,"

Antonio membalas senyumnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Aku juga. Aku sudah sangat meyayangimu dan ingin selalu hidup bersamamu. Tapi kalau kita sudah sah satu atap, kau yang tinggal di negeriku ya!"

"Huh …"

.

_Dia baru kali ini mendengar kalimat lamaran tak langsung tanpa kata cinta._

_Mereka terikat—lebih erat._

**End**

* * *

><p>AN: TEH YUMNA INI TRADE FIC KITA AJHSJKHDJKS MAAF BANGET TELATTELATTELATTELAT ;A; /nangis

Tapi semoga teh yumna suka ;q; dan sebagai permintaan maaf aku juga bikin covernya—dan sekali lagi maaf lama banget :') /ditimpuks

Oke ehem. Ini sejujurnya fic pertama di fandom hetalia dengan otp straight pertama 8""D sebelumnya saya udah lama masuk fandom hetalia tapi baru nulis di sini sekarang ._.

Tadinya lagi WB, tapi dipaksain buat nulis dengan prompt yang dikasih temen-temen *7* ya jadinya kumpulan drabble gini tapi ada yang saling berkesinambungan hihihi :"D Ah oke malah kebanyakan curhat gini aduh :" sekali lagi teh yumna, semoga suka yaa :"") makasih udah trade sama aku teh :"

regards,

rin


End file.
